


Lady in Red

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Dildo Riding, Dirty Talk, Domme Abaddon, F/F, Face Sitting, Fingering, Lesbian, Overstimulation, Public Play, Public Sex, Rimming, Scissoring, Submissive Reader, Tribbing, f/f - Freeform, reader is a pet, strap on, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: The (female) reader becomes Abaddon's newest pet.





	Lady in Red

Red. It's the only thing you're really aware of right now. Her hair, her lipstick, her nails. Even the leather sheath dress & high heels she's wearing are killer red. She grins at you, teeth white against those blood-colored lips. "Hello, beautiful," she says, dragging a nail over the back of your hand. "My name's Abaddon. And I can see the question you want to ask." She leans in, making you blush. "The answer is no, my panties aren't red, too. But that's only because I'm not wearing any."

You’re not sure how to respond, but she seems to like the way you blush. It’s not long before she’s leading you out of the pet store, your leash in her hand. You wind up at her townhouse & in no time, you’re stripped & bathed, putting on the scents she’s commanded. Your cheap collar is replaced with a high quality leather one. It’s warm & soft against your skin. You let the maids buckle it around your throat & then you’re being called to the main dining room by your new owner. No orders to dress were given, so you pad down the hall naked save for your collar.

When you get there, you move to stand in front of Abaddon, head bowed in submission. She’s changed clothes, though red is still the main theme present. Her bodice has black lace that make the paleness of her breasts stand out even more & the skirt is fuller, but does nothing to detract from the curves of her hips.

"Delicious," Abaddon says as she walks around your naked body, looking you up & down. Occasionally, she reaches out to pinch your skin or heft the weight of a breast in her hand.

"Whom do you belong to, little one?" she asks, standing in front of you.

"You, mistress," you say without hesitation.

Abaddon smiles, her fingers going into your hair & tugging your head back until you have to drop to your knees to ease your neck. "That's right, little one. You're all mine..."

Once you're on your knees it's clear that Abaddon has no expectations of you rising again. Even when people begin to arrive for some kind of party, you stay on your knees. You kneel at her side or crawl along when she moves throughout the room. She cards her fingers through your hair, keeping you as a naked pet at her feet. You notice other pets, some crawling, some with heads bowed behind their masters & mistresses. You try not to feel too much pride at knowing you have the best mistress of them all.

Sometimes, she slips her boot between your legs & gives you a look. You blush, but obey, lowering yourself down to hump her leg, pussy grinding & smearing your slick over the leather until it shines. "Good girl, little one."

Abaddon isn't shy about using you in front of others, whether it's shining her boots with your cunt & licking them clean when you're done or lifting her skirt & riding your face. You would all but disappear under her skirt if she dropped it, kneeling between her legs as she grinds her pussy down against your tongue. But she doesn't drop the skirt, preferring to keep you visible to anyone interested to watch.

"More tongue, little one," is all she says until she's shaking atop your face.

Halfway through the evening, Abaddon pulls you to a corner of the room & feeds you sips of water and small pieces of fruit. Of course, she also shoves a vibrator in your cunt & makes you hold the tray of food & drink, giving you strict orders not to rattle the glassware. You lick & suck at her fingertips, grateful whines leaving your lips as you try to control the tremors building in your core. She's so pleased when you manage to cum without spilling a single serving that it's worth all the sweat & effort & self-control.

When all her guests are finally gone, Abaddon leads you to her room, leaving the house staff to clean up after the party. “Help me undress,” she orders, her tone commanding but velvety smooth over your skin. You make quick but careful work of removing her gown & her shoes, putting them away in the closet in the corner. She stands, naked & glorious before you, rubbing at the marks on her skin the clothing has left.

Your mouth waters to suck her tits, to have her ride your face again, to be used by your mistress, but you don’t beg. You drop to your knees, hands behind your back & lower your head in submission, waiting for her next orders. Abaddon hooks a finger into your collar & tilts your face up, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead before pointing to the massive king-size bed that dominates the room. You crawl to the bed, climbing up to lay out on your back when she gives a little flick of her wrist to indicate where she wants you.

You watch your mistress as she moves, silent & light on bare feet, until she’s sitting on the bed beside you. She leans over, her red hair tickling your skin.

"You were so good for me tonight, little one. I think you deserve a reward." Her red nails skim over your breasts, your belly, before dipping down to tease your thighs.

“Thank you, mistress,” you say before your voice drops to a moan as the first long finger sinks inside your pussy. Your legs fall open even though you want to squeeze your thighs together around her wrist. You force yourself not to buck up into the touch, breathing quickly to keep control.

“Go ahead, little one,” she says, laughing at you. “Your mistress wants to know you’re enjoying your reward.”

That’s all the permission you need. You moan loudly, back arching up to try & drag her fingers deeper inside you. It doesn’t take long before you’re cumming with her permission, but she doesn’t stop working your pussy. You’re so aroused, you can actually hear the wet sounds of her fingers inside you & it makes you blush.

Abaddon fingers you through three quick orgasms as she bites & sucks at your tits, leaving gentle red smears of her lipstick over your nipples to compliment the bruises she’s bitten into your skin. When her fingers are soaked from your pussy, she nudges your hip, rolling you over.

"Ass up, little one," she orders & you struggle to get on your knees. It's even harder when those slick, skilled fingers start to probe your asshole while she starts to tease your rim with her tongue.

She rims you, fingers sliding in & out of your hole. She completely ignores your pussy now & you know better than to try & touch your clit, so you dig your fingers into the bedspread & moan, thighs shaking. The sounds soon turn to soft, desperate whimpers as you feel her fingers inside you, feel the fullness, but it’s not where you need it.

"Don't fret, little one," she says. "Mistress will see to your pretty pussy again - I've got a lovely collection of strap ons just waiting to split you open. You just have to cum for me again first. You can do that, can't you?"

She slides her fingers in both of your holes as you sob, "yes, mistress."

By the time Abaddon stops playing with your ass, your entire body is shaking & covered in sweat. She rubs herself against your skin, licking at the salty tang of your sweat. 

"Roll over, little one." You feel the bed shift as she disappears. You let yourself flop to the side & move to your back, your body not really capable of gracefulness at the moment. Every nerve is on fire, clamoring for your attention. You try to catch your breath, wanting to be ready to fulfill whatever command your mistress has for you.

When she returns, a leather harness is around her hips with a 10", fat, black rubber cock attached. Your eyes are hungry & wide as you watch the way it bounces as she walks. Abaddon laughs & runs a hand over the toy before climbing back up on the bed. She kneels by your head, the heavy rubber toy bumping at your lips.

"Suck my dick, little one." She barely waits for you to open your mouth before she's shoving in, almost to your throat.

Abaddon toys with your nipples as you suck on her fake dick. She slaps your tits & drags her nails over your belly before leaning down to shove your legs apart & spank your pussy. Moans & cries die in your throat, trapped behind the toy. Spots dance in your vision as you struggle to breathe around it’s girth.

When she pulls the toy from your mouth, strings of drool dangle between the cock & your lips. She rubs them over your face, offering your cheek a pat that is almost hard enough to be a slap.

"Do you want mistress to fuck you now, little one?" she asks. You nod, begging & pleading, legs falling open as far as you can make them. Abaddon crawls between your thighs. She slaps the tip against your clit, smiling at the way it makes your entire body twitch. She feeds the head of her fake cock between your swollen, red, slick pussy lips, teasing. Then, without a word, she slips the toy between your folds & sinks it deep, making you take it all in one thrust.

You try to scream, but your lungs don’t seem to be working properly, almost as if they’re convinced there’s not enough room for them to inflate with the entire length of the toy inside you. Abaddon rocked her hips, fucking you hard & fast with her fake cock. She rests one hand down over your pelvis, pushing down as she thrusts in to make sure the cock head drags over your G-spot.

"I can feel my toy inside you, little one." Her other hand works your clit, thumbing circles around it until you’re finally screaming, cum gushing out of your cunt around the dildo. She laughs & keeps thrusting in & out, not letting up until you squirt around her once more.

When Abaddon pulls away from your twitching, over-stimulated body, the world is hazy around you. She croons praises to you as she takes off the harness & tosses the toy aside. The soft words – “such a good pet,” “did so well,” “good little slut” – have you smiling tiredly. The praise of your mistress is all you require, all you desire. It is better than the coolest water or the richest food.

You look over at your mistress, watching her rub her own pussy eagerly.

"My gorgeous little one. You've been so good for your mistress. One last pleasure for you." She crawls forward over you & arranges your legs so that she holds one up over her hip & the other goes under her leg. Your cunt already aches at the idea of more stimulation, but you know what she wants. She called it a _pleasure for you_ – the chance to please to your mistress outweighs all your own limitations & discomforts.

She lowers her cunt to yours, hissing as she starts to move. "Make me cum, little one," she orders, & it is the sweetest order you could ever receive. Abaddon rides you, hips snapping as her cunt slaps against yours. You force your hips up, grinding back against her to ensure her pleasure.

"Good girl, little one. Perfect little slut."

Your body soars away from you at her praise. You reach for her hips, dragging her in closer, making her grind down harder against you. You beg her to cum, to ride you, to use you. You wish to burn from the friction if it makes her release. Your own orgasms are lost under the drive that lives in your skin to pleasure her, though you are aware of how slick your pussies move over one another.

Abaddon looses a growl as she finally cums, but she doesn't stop riding you. You mewl, arching your back to give her a better ride. She takes your hand from her hip & puts it to her breast & you squeeze, making her moan as she cums again.

"My cunt. My slut. Mine."

Her eyes roll back as she cums one last time & drops over you, laying biting kisses along your lips & throat.

The world disappears in a fog of white noise & dark shadows. Your pulse roaring in your ears is the only thing you can hear for eons. The second is your mistress, panting atop you. You reach for her, hands shaking as you try to rub soothingly up & down her back.

Eventually, Abaddon slips off you, leaving you feeling untethered to the world. You’re almost afraid you’ll float away when she returns with a cool, damp cloth in her hand. You can tell she’s already wiped herself down & you whine softly, feeling bereft that you didn’t do that for her, but she puts a red-tipped finger to your lips & croons softly.

“Shh. You were perfect, little one. Perfect for your mistress." She cleans the sweat & remnants of pleasure from you before helping you to roll over so she can strip the bedspread off, leaving it in a heap at the end of the bed. You start to crawl towards it, ready to sleep at her feet, but she hooks a finger in your collar again.

“Oh no, little one.” She guides you back up the bed & you go, pliant & obedient like the good pet you are. “You will sleep right here.” She helps you slide under the sheets beside her, turning you until you’re curled into her front, face resting between her breasts. She wraps her arms around you & kisses your forehead.

"Thank you, mistress," you mumble & Abaddon smiles.

"You're welcome, little one. Sleep now. We'll do it all over again tomorrow."


End file.
